


Porcelain

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Trevelyan makes amends for being clumsy.





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



“My, what’s this?” Josephine looked up from her paperwork when Inquisitor Trevelyan walked into her office and put down a neatly wrapped package in front of her.

The Inquisitor and Josephine had been in an exclusive relationship for quite a while now, but it was still a treat to see Trevelyan walk into her office, especially if her presence was accompanied by presents of any kind. She knew exactly what Josephine liked, and Josephine was always pleasantly surprised by her Lady’s generosity.

This time, however, Trevelyan didn’t reward Josephine with the elated smile that was usually plastered to her face when she came bearing gifts.

“This present is for you, but it comes with a bit of a disclaimer,” Trevelyan said, rubbing the back of her neck. Josephine looked at her attentively, waiting for what she had to say. Trevelyan cleared her throat, her cheeks coloring a not unattractive shade of red.

“The thing is, I uhh, Idroppedoneofyourdolls.”

The syllables came so fast that Josephine couldn’t parse what she was saying.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I dropped one of your dolls while I was cleaning out a cabinet,” Trevelyan’s cheeks grew redder and redder. “I swear I tried to be careful, but there was a smaller porcelain doll that got stuck to another one while I lifted it, and it fell on the floor and the head and one of the legs were in a thousand pieces and I’m so sorry.”

After her rambling, Trevelyan’s bottom lip trembled so briefly that Josephine would almost have missed it, but then Trevelyan’s mouth contorted into the most awkward of smiles to hide the emotion.

Josephine was alarmed to hear the news of one of her beloved dolls having shattered on the floor, but it was mainly Trevelyan’s visible distress that made her stand up and walk over to the other side of her desk. It really wouldn’t do to have the woman she loved in tears over this.

“Was it the one with the blue dress?” Josephine asked, and Trevelyan nodded quietly. Josephine felt an odd pang of loss. It wasn’t her favorite doll, or even one of her most treasured ones, but it had been a present from her aunt, who had died a few months after bestowing it upon her.

“I’m sorry,” Trevelyan said again. “For what it’s worth. I didn’t throw it away; what remains of it is on my desk, in case you want to try to have it repaired.”

Josephine was relieved to hear that. She knew a highly talented doll maker in Val Royeaux, and if anything could be salvaged, he would be the person to do it.

“I’ll see what can be done. Please do not be too upset,” Josephine said, putting a gentle hand between Trevelyan’s shoulder blades and keeping it there for comfort. “Her eyes were misaligned anyway,” she added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You don’t need to make me feel better. I’ll be feeling like a fool for a while.” Trevelyan smiled ruefully and pushed her present closer to Josephine. “Please open it. It isn’t a replacement, but I hope it can make up for my clumsiness.”

“All right, let’s take a look,” Josephine said while she peeled the wrappings away from the figurine that was inside it. She looked at it, holding it in the light so she could properly appreciate the gift. The figure was roughly the size of her hand and made of wood, with soft curves and detailed paintwork. A small brown face with red painted lips and black eyes stared back at her, and the clothes had beautifully delicate flowers. Around the figure’s middle was a line, which Josephine traced with her thumb.

“You can open it.” Trevelyan said, and Josephine looked up at her. “Go ahead, look what’s inside.”

Josephine carefully pulled off the top. To her surprise, she found a smaller figurine inside.

“I think there are three more in there,” Trevelyan pointed out. “I thought it was a nice concept, and I don’t think you have something like this in your collection yet.”

“I don’t,” Josephine said while prying the remaining dolls out of their larger versions and putting them in a neat row. It was quite an endearing sight to see the dolls standing in the right order, like a family on an afternoon outing. “This is very kind of you.”

“Thank you for being so graceful about handling this.”

Josephine smiled.

“While I have to admit that I am none too happy about one of my dolls breaking, I appreciate your honesty. You could have hidden the truth from me, but you didn’t.”

“It seemed shifty to want to hide something like this from you.” Trevelyan shrugged. Josephine pressed a lingering kiss against her soft cheek, and a hint of a smile appeared on Trevelyan’s face. Josephine was relieved to see it - the Inquisitor would be no good if she spent her day moping about a mere accident.

“I have to go back to work now, but I promise to spend some time with you later this evening,” Josephine said, and Trevelyan’s smile grew wider.

“I would love that,” she said. “See you later, Josephine.” With a quick peck against Josephine’s lips and a wave of her hand she backed out of Josephine’s office.

Josephine seated herself behind her desk again and picked up her pen. She wrote down a quick note to remind herself she had to send off her doll to the Orlesian capital for repairs, and sighed. Yet another minor task she had to deal with.

She looked at the dolls on her desk, standing in a row, and smiled despite herself. Perhaps she would keep them here as decoration for a while. They would make a nice ice breaker, and they could keep her company if Trevelyan wasn’t around. Yes, this sounded like an excellent idea.

Pleased with herself, and with the promise of a pleasant evening in mind, Josephine redirected her attention to her parchment.


End file.
